


Crunch, Crunch

by my___my



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my___my/pseuds/my___my
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, so this is the game I always see couples playing together…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch, Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came out of nowhere, and these two didn't sound like a bad idea. My first KnB fanfic, and It ended up in English (I normally write in Portuguese). There will probably be some errors, cause I'm still trying to improve my writing in both languages. ^^ It's very short, but I hope you guys like it! Opinions are welcome!

_Crunch crunch._ _Crunch._

 The giant boy kept eating something from the bag of snacks he brought in their way to school. Not minding at all the crumbs that were falling in his clean uniform.

_Crunch._ _Crunch._

  _“Strawberry sticks? It really seems delicious…”_ Himuro thought to himself. He woke up late today, which is really unusual to happen, and didn’t had the chance to eat breakfast. Murasakibara always had so much food with him, it wouldn’t be that bad to share, right?  
  
 - Can I have one, please? - He asked, with his delicate tone, trying not to seem rude.

 - Eeh? So Murochin wants to play. He took one of those pink sticks and put the point of it in his mouth. Lowering himself to be in front of the other’s face.

 - Uh… What are you doing Atsushi?

 - Playing pocky.

 - How do you play it?

 - You have to bite the other part of it, and we’ll eat it together till we kiss. If you break before our mouths touch, you loose.

  _“Oh, so this is the game I always see couples playing together…"_  It really was something different from what people in America do to show love, but it was cute, and they were a couple after all, so Himuro stood up in his tip-toes and took the other point of the Pocky in his mouth.

_Crunch._ _Crunch._ _Crunch._ _Crunch._ _Clack._

 - Murocchin! This is cheating! - Said the purple haired with his lazy voice, looking away with red cheeks.

 - What? But I didn’t do anything, Atsushi, you broke it first.

 - But when Murochin’s face is that close to mine… It’s kinda… - He lowered the tone. - Murochin’s too cute… - He looked a little grumpy, probably because he was confident he was going to win.

 - Oh, Atsushi, you silly! - Quickly forming a gracious smile in his face, he reached for the other’s face just to give a small kiss in the flushed region. - You’re cute too. - Said him, teasing Murasakibara just to see him blush again.

 Noticing they would be late for the first class, Himuro quickly ended the conversation, saying they should hurry or the teacher would be mad. He never arrived late for school, but when he did, the fault was always on his giant, lazy, dork boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that's it. Thank you for reading! And don't forget to eat your Pocky. (=ﾟωﾟ)ノ


End file.
